


A Promise

by ProjectWRITTEN



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Post-Mass Effect 3, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectWRITTEN/pseuds/ProjectWRITTEN
Summary: Garrus and Shepard made a promise to each other before the final push towards the Reapers on Earth.  Despite the odds they were going to see it through.





	A Promise

**A Promise**

 

They don’t know how it happened, it just did. From one day to the next the lives of Shepard and Garrus lives had completely changed.

It had been something they talked about for a while. Even back on Earth they had broached the topic. Although then it was nothing more than a dream, a slither of what could, maybe, happen if they somehow did end up surviving the reapers.

When they did, Garrus had spoken about the subject again. However, this time, it was more of a promise. When she woke up, he would make sure they would retire somewhere warm and tropical and maybe find out what turian/human baby looks like. Shepard just had to wake up first.

Shepard laughed at his promise, saying that adoption was a better idea. Biology was not going to be on their side. Garrus said he didn’t mind, he would consider them theirs no matter what. As long as they were together that was all the mattered.

As the idea continued to brew between the two of them, a part of her started to question whether they were capable of being parents? They had killed! Done things that were unexplainable, inexcusable. They both loved their guns more than they loved alcohol not to mention the influence their friends such as Jack, Joker and Wrex would no doubt have on their kids. Garrus listened and understood, it was the same anxieties he shared. Yet he argued that this was normal and that this meant they were serious. Not to mention, if Wrex was able to be a decent parent, then they could too.

When they did eventually decide to adopt, it happened quite unexpectedly.

 

Shepard was at the hospital for a routine check-up on her legs, and as was per usual most of the time she spent waiting in a hospital bed for the doctor. During that time, she would usually spend doing work, which was always never-ending. But this time she was disturbed by a voice.

“No, I don’t want to be here! I don’t want to have it!”

“You have to, and you must!”

“But it’ll hurt!”

“And then you’ll feel better, don’t you want to feel better?”

The voices belonged to a young boy of about and an Asari, who seemed to be his caretaker of some sort. The boy only seemed to pout as he slumped onto the bed.

“I’ll go and talk to the doctor” The Asari sighed as she walked out. 

“What’s that?” Shepard turned to her left to see a young boy, pointing to her Phalanx which was attached to her side.

“It’s a pistol” Shepard answered, “It’s very dangerous so I’m not going to open it”

“They let you take that in?” The boy asked, his eyes widening in awe “The lady at the front is so mean, she stops everyone”

Shepard let out a chuckle “Well they can’t exactly stop me, they can try but they won’t get very far” The boy frowned.

“Why?”  Shepard smirked and put down her datapad, she leaned towards the boy a bit.

“Well I shouldn’t but if you promise to keep a secret I’ll tell you” the boys eyes lit up and nodded eagerly. Shepard leaned in further and brought her hand up to make a whispering motion. “I’m a Spectre”

“Really?!” Shepard nodded in confirmation

“So, you can do whatever you want?”

“Pretty much” The boy mouthed the word _wow._

“Why are you here? Are you sick?” The boy asked

“I was injured, but I got better, and now they need to check me to make sure I’m still ok”

“Oh” mouthed the boy, “How did you get injured?” Shepard held in a breath, she didn’t quite know how to answer, should she say the truth or simply make something up.

“I fell from space down to earth” It wasn’t a lie but not the full truth either.

“What?!” The boy shouted “I don’t believe you”

Shepard full on laughed “It’s true!”

“You’d be dead!” Shepard just laughed and shrugged, as if to signify her disbelief of the situation.

“What about you?” she asked

“My back is wonky, it needs to fixed” the boy replied, looking down to the bed “I need an oper… opera…”

“Operation”

“Yeah but I don’t want it”

“Why don’t you want it?”

The boy didn’t answer for a while “I’m scared”

Shepards eyes softened “That’s ok, it’s fine to be scared, it’s good, means you’re alive”

“Do you need one?”

“No, but I did have some, I had lots, and look at me, I’m fine”

“They made you better?”

“Yep”

The boy looked down again “Ok, I’ll be brave”

“Good” It looked like the boy had something more to say but before the conversation could continue Shepard was pulled away by the doctor.

 

After that event, Shepard felt a lot more sure about their promise. To say that Garrus was happy would be downplaying it.

“Are you sure?” Garrus had asked, repeatity, “I don’t want to force you into a decision. If you’re not ready yet we can still wait, or we don’t even have to…”

“I’m sure” Shepard reaffirmed, taking Garrus’s face into her hands “We made a promise, remember?”

Garrus leaned into one of her hands “I remember”

“Good” Shepard placed a gentle kiss on his lips before connecting their temples. “I want everything with you, every experience, every feeling, everything. I love you so much”

“I love you too, the galaxy isn’t worth living with anyone else, only you” The two stayed like that for what seemed like hours, just simply holding each other.

“So” Shepard said, pulling away slightly from Garrus’s arms “How about we celebrate this decision”

 

Visiting the orphanage was a strange experience. Full of excitement, apprehension and guilt. The majority of these kids were orphaned due to their parents having been killed in the war. The Asari in charge lead them to a reception area, the nerves only seemed to increase, thankfully Garrus was fully aware of her nerves and gripped her knees gently. However, Shepard’s guilt and anxiety were even lifted more, when she heard a voice while been given a tour of the Orphanage

“It’s you!” Shepard turned to find the same boy from the hospital except this time he was with a  Turian who looked to be about the same age.  “You’re from the hospital!”

Shepard laughed slightly “This was the kid I told you about” she whispered to Garrus before kneeling down to the boy’s level “Yes it’s me again, how are you?”

“I’m good, this is Tiberius”

“Hello Tiberius” Garrus said, kneeling down the same level, Tiberius replying with a quiet hello.

“He’s my best friend, he got here with me and my sister”

“What’s your name?” Shepard asked, having realised she never actually asked his name.

“Eren, and my sister is called Esma, she’s 3 and I’m 6” Shepard’s guess was correct.

“And where is your sister?” Garrus asked

“With Decus probably” Tiberius answered “She and my brother are always together”

“Do you like it here?” Garrus asked the pair who made a weird, disgruntled face, signifying an obvious no “What would you say about being adopted?”

“Not without Decus” Tiberius replied, head strong already.

“Or Esma!” Eren added

Shepard and Garrus looked at each other, their decision having cemented clearly in their heads.

With the two being friends and having siblings, it was clear that they were gonna adopt all four of them. After all family was important and it would be downright cruel to separate them.

 

Esma, Eren, Decus, Tiberius now the children of Commander Shepard and Garrus Vakarian.  The children were overjoyed, the parents were terrified.

So, from one night to the next, Shepard and Garrus went from having no children to having 4. What’s the saying? Go hard or go home?

To say it was hard was an understatement, but one thing that Shepard and Garrus never shied away from is a challenge. They adapted, not wanting to quit their work completely they found a rhythm that worked. And they ensured they would be present parents. Even if that meant taking one of the kids to meetings when there wasn’t school, or arriving to pick them up in full uniform, guns and all. The school children loved it, the teachers and parents… not so much.

The benefits of having your mum and dad as the saviours of the galaxy, the teachers are terrified of them.

Settling in was hard, especially for Esma and Decus, the two youngest, they seemed to have an anxiety around new people, Esma especially, not even speaking or looking when someone new was introduced. Tiberius was a bit apprehensive but that was understandable, being the oldest he took a more protective stance of his siblings, blood and adoptive. But they adapted and got used to a dramatically different lifestyle and their more than odd parents.

The cons of having your mum and dad as the saviours of the galaxy; you must listen and do exactly as they say.

However what was clear to the kids was how different their home life was to other kids home life, which was not a bad thing per say, it was just different.

The cons of having your mum and dad as the saviours of the galaxy; their version of acceptable is different to the other kids parents version of acceptable. Actually, that one proved to be both a con and pro, especially when Tiberius was suspended for having kicked a boy who was teasing Decus and all Garrus said was that he had to work on his aim.

 

One thing that never fully went away was the bad nights, the nightmares or sleepless nights that tended to occur. One of their worries was the disruption and distress their scars would cause to any future children.

But like their parents, the Shepard-Vakarian kids were tough and knew how to adapt. And surprisingly enough they even comforted her. They did not know the exact reason why their mum was hurting (all they knew is that she and Garrus were in charge as their kids called it, during the Reaper war) but their mother was hurting and they didn’t want that.

So more often than not they would all sit on their bed and watch something or play a game until the kids were tired.

Which was how they were this evening, after having watched an episode of Blasto,  Decus’s favourite vid, AND a round of Blasto wars, Decus’s favourite again, the kids claimed they still were not tired.

“Well I say bed, you lot have school in the morning” Shepard said, the kids looking at her not saying anything “What are you guys looking at?” Shepard questioned, the 6 of them now all sat on the bed. Garrus looked at his kids, who looked back at him. Shepard could see a thought passing through each of them.

“QUICK her guard is down! Attack!” Garrus shouted out, giving the command to their kids to launch themselves on Shepard, tickling her in the process.

“Oh no! This is not fair!” Shepard cried out with laughter “I’m outnumbered!”

“That’s the point Shepard” Garrus replied, not even bothering to stifle his laughter “Catch the enemy when weak, it’s called tactical warfare I believe”

“No this is an unfair advantage!”

Shepard let her kids have their fun before she grabbed the two nearest, Decus and Eren and tickling him in return, Garrus doing the same with Esma and Tiberius.

“No no please!” Esma cried out, tears of laughter streaming down her face “We’ll stop!”

“Promise?” Shepard asked

“PROMISE” Decus shouted, causing Garrus and Shepard to loosen their holds on their kids.

“I’m tired now!” Tiberius said “I’m going to bed!”

“Same!” Esma called out

“And me!” Eren repeated, the four of them rushing out of the room to avoid more tickles.

“We have odd kids” Shepard said

“Just like their parents” Garrus replied, gently nudging her side “But they’re good kids”

“I’ve heard their dad is alright too” Shepard said, nudging him back

“Thanks” Garrus grumbled, turning Shepard so she was straddling his waist, who kissed him on the lips in a silent apology.

“Thank you for making that promise” Garrus smiled

“I make good promises”

“The best”

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluffy drabble about post-war Garrus and Shepard life because goddammit I they deserve to be happy. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and I'll get back to my other writings now that uni is over and I am free :)


End file.
